


Too Much Fun

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Date, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's idea of a first date is a little too exciting for Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Fun

Ryan wrapped his arm around Claudia's waist and swung them both across the gorge, landing gracefully on the other side. "I know Connor said they learn fast, but let's see them copy that," he said.

Claudia leaned against him for a moment before stepping back. "You promised me a relaxing walk in the woods, Captain."

Ryan smiled bashfully. "Never a dull moment on this job, is there? Connor promised there weren't any large predators in that era. I didn't know there was a second anomaly. "

"On our next date, let's try for some dull moments," Claudia said with a smile.


End file.
